


Vamp Fan

by spuffyduds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Gen, Open on Sunday Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "fandom."  Things go a bit differently in Season Two's "Lie to Me."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Vamp Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "fandom." Things go a bit differently in Season Two's "Lie to Me."

With the Slayer down Spike's willing to savor the moment, slowly work through the--what? Vampire _enthusiasts_? Too funny, that.

And one _volunteers_. Says, "Could I be first, Master?" Decked out in full-on Anne Rice; blond, pretty, brainless.

He pulls her close, nuzzles her neck. "How do you--bring me over?" she says.

"Not going to."

She stiffens, whispers, "You're not--making me immortal? You're just gonna drink me?"

"No, pet, not drinking," he says, so gently. Feels her relax.

"You're too stupid to taste good," he says, waits for her gasp and snaps her neck. He's got _some_ standards.


End file.
